


Best Friends

by superrcorrps



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Kara Danvers isn't Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lesbian Lena Luthor, One Chapter of smut, Smut, SuperCorp, karlena, roommateau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superrcorrps/pseuds/superrcorrps
Summary: Kara Danvers' room mate is an obnoxious, filthy, unkempt, annoying brat. She gets home in the early hours of the morning, and continuously and purposely disrupts Kara at any possible opportunity. Kara has had enough. She hatches a plan with her best friend, Lena Luthor, to drive out her room mate for good, but what happens when things turn out to be more real than they expected?Supercorp storyAlternate universeInspired by @coffeeshib on twitter.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 11
Kudos: 236





	1. The Roommate

The sound rattled through her bones, shaking the bed and making the floorboards audibly creak.

"Could you turn that down, please?"

Kara Danvers, a 24 year old reporter,  
shared an apartment with a family friend. This particular friend, however, was not as friendly as preconceived.

"SORRY? I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER THE SOUND OF MY INCREDIBLY LOUD MUSIC," The roommate replied. 

Kara sighed and flopped back down onto her bed, running one hand through her golden hair, the other rubbing her temple so as to calm her oncoming headache. 

She felt an uncomfortable lump behind her back, and let her hand fall from her hair in order to search for the foreign object. Eventually, her fingers brushed the object and lifted it out from under her, and her eyes focused onto a half eaten apple, already browning from the prolonged exposure to air. 

"EW, gross"

She flung the sickly sweet fruit across the room, where it landed in a pile of her room mates clothes.

The door flung open.

"Hi roomie! Just heard you fling that Apple across the room. You gonna pick that up?"

The woman stood at her door was stocky, not someone to be messed with. She had brunette, clearly unbrushed hair which fell to her waist, and had a thick layer of makeup covering her face. Kara thought she would look much better if she took off the makeup, but didn't dare to tell her, as last time she made suggestions she had ended up sleeping on the floor, her mattress ruined.

"Uh yeah sorry."

Kara made her way over to the Apple, almost tripping on a range of items that her room mate had carelessly strewn over the wooden floorboards. When she bent down, her roommate stood, smirking, hatching her next plan.

As Kara's fingertips reached the Apple, a thick black boot came stomping down, crushing the Apple , and spraying bits of the fruit all over Kara's clothes, face, and hair. Kara squealed and jammed her eyes shut so none of the mushed food would get into her eyes. Her roommate left the doorway, laughing mischievously with pure delight.

Kara opened her eyes again, wiping away the thick layer of mush that had settled on her face. She lifted the destroyed fruit into the bin, and pulled off her shirt, leaving her stood in the middle of her room in jeans and her bra. She peeled off the rest of her Apple-ridden clothes and got into her shower. The steamy water running over her body, relaxing her tense muscles, and giving her some peace. She let the water weave through her hair, the stray pieces of apple falling down the plug hole, no longer her problem. 

As she finished washing the sticky mush off of her body, she turned the shower off and stepped out of the cubicle, only to find her towel missing. She sighed deeply, and tried to shake off as much excess water as she could before stepping back into her room, cold and vulnerable. She made her way through the labyrinth of her roommates mess and pulled on some clothes from her wardrobe, before once again falling back onto her bed with a deep sigh.

This was not the worst thing that had happened. Kara had endured months of her insufferable roommate, and the constant abuse that came with her. She was mean, obnoxious and frustrating. Of course, this was not how she had always been. Kara reminisced back to their first meeting.

"Kara, meet Erin, she will be your roommate," Eliza, Kara's adoptive mother, said cheerily.

"Nice to meet you Kara" she said, shaking Kara's hand and flashing an attractive smile her way.

"It's nice to meet you too."

Upon first glance, Erin seemed to be well dressed and helpful, but there was something about her that Kara was wary of. 

The apartment was originally Kara's, but she decided a roommate would be beneficial for both parties. Eliza recommended someone she knew, and within weeks she had moved in.

The first few days were fine, but things started to slip.

Little things at first, like not doing the dishes, and leaving things strewn around the apartment.

It quickly escalated, to Erin arriving home at 2am, frequently with a male companion, and always drunk off her head. These nights Kara was subjected to no sleep and a very scarred mind.

Erin began to get violent, often shouting at Kara while she cowered into the corner of the room, a scared puppy with no help.

Of course, Erin had never physically hurt her, but she had come close, and the mental abuse was more than enough for Kara. 

Kara was brought back to the present by the front door crashing shut, followed by the dull moans of whatever guy her roommate had called over this time. 

She sighed very audibly, and grabbed her phone and keys, before pulling on a jacket, and walking briskly past her roommate intertwined with a tall guy she recognised from the florists on the street nearby. She left the apartment, with one place in mind.

Her best friends, house. 

Lena Luthor's house.


	2. Lena Luthor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara pays Lena Luthor a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so just a quick one, this is still in third person just most of this chapter is centred around Lena for fluidity. Lena's story is mostly the same, just that Lex simply died and left her the company, superman never happened (but Clark is still Kara's cousin)  
> I will clearly state if the perspective changes.

Lena Luthor had never been the type for friends.

Her harsh upbringing and cold mannered relatives made sure of that, and Lena had learnt to live with it.

That was, of course, until she met Kara.  
———-

Lena had had a long day, several meetings bringing down her already perilously below standard morale. 

She was sat at her desk, reading through the emails she had received over the course of the day, whilst pining for a warm shower and the feeling of her silk bedsheets against her skin.

"Miss Luthor, you have a visitor," her assistant entered the room, after knocking. 

She spoke tentatively, as she knew her boss was having a questionable day, and didn't want to aggravate her further.

The CEO sighed deeply, before mumbling in a low gravely tone, clearly annoyed.

"Send them up, I suppose."

"Of course Miss Luthor," Her assistant replied, swiftly exiting the room to avoid further unnecessary conversation.

Lena ran her hands through her hair, and adjusted the collar of her navy blue suit. 

Even though she was having a bad day, she knew that image was important, and that she needed to keep a respectable appearance, whoever her visitor may be.

She was about to shut down her laptop when a knock at her door halted her movement.

She cleared her throat with a deep cough before stating crisply and decisively.

"Come in"

The door swung open slowly, and a woman entered the office. 

She was clearly nervous, and jumped slightly when the door slammed shut behind her, which made the CEO smile a little.

"How can I help you?"

The woman stood for several seconds, as if questioning herself, and wrung her hands tightly together, as she furrowed her brows.

"Hi, Miss Luthor. I'm Kara Danvers, from CatCo magazine and I've been sent to ask you a few... um... questions about your latest... changes to the company."

"Well I can't refuse publicity." She replied raising her eyebrow.

Even though she knew she did not have to take the interview, there was something about Kara that intrigued the CEO. 

She thought for a fraction of a moment, before gesturing towards the chair in front of her desk.

"Please, sit."

The nervous woman stood opposite her obliged, and sat apprehensively on the edge of the seat, as if she was uncomfortable.

" Is there something wrong, Miss Danvers?"

The blonde reporter's head snapped up from her notepad, and she shook her head profusely.

" No, of course not, why? Am I doing something wrong? Does it look like there's something wrong?" The reporter let out a string of nervous ramble, which sparked a sort of warmth within Lena, though she couldn't put a name to the feeling.

"Don't worry, you're doing fine. Just tell me why you're nervous, because clearly you're not comfortable. Am I making you nervous?"

Kara shook her head again. 

"No it's not you... it's just this is my first time."

Lena raised an eyebrow suggestively. "First time, wow. So I'm your first?"

Kara blushed and ducked her head in sheer embarrassment.

"Sorry that was a bit of an overstep. Continue"

Kara lifted her head again and locked eyes with the CEO.

"This is my first time on the job. My first article as a reporter"

"And you got me?" Lena chuckled, seriously confused. "Your boss must really hate you."

Kara thought for a moment, and broke eye contact.

"Yeah I think he does."

Lena looked towards the blonde reporter questioningly. 

"They don't usually send new reporters to me. Maybe because I'm incredibly blunt. But mostly because I'm a Luthor."

Kara looked down at her hands, still fiddling with her thumbs.

"Why should that dictate who they send to you?"

"Because the last baby reporter they sent to me left my office in tears, Miss Danvers." Lena replied. "Not through my own fault of course, but because she was scared of my family's reputation."

Kara shuffled uncomfortably.

"That's something I do not understand. Why should you be judged on your family's mistakes, you're a different person, right?" 

Kara lifted her head up once again, only to be met with the CEO's piercing green eyes gazing into hers. 

"I totally agree, Miss Danvers."

"Please, call me Kara."

There was something about Kara that Lena was intrigued by. 

"Ok, Kara."

Maybe it was her insistence that Lena shouldn't be judged solely on her family, or maybe it was the fact that she wasn't scared away by her story of the new reporter. 

Either way, Lena liked the woman sat in front of her. A feeling she wasn't used to. 

She wanted to get to know her more, which wasn't a common occurrence with people she had just met, especially random reporters with a tendency to ramble.

"Shall we commence the interview?" Lena asked after several moments of tense silence.

"Uhm yeah," Kara smiled at the CEO.

This was just the beginning. 

Kara's interview set Lena in a new light. 

It showed her as a positive role model, a paragon for new beginnings.  
——-  
After their first meeting, Kara was the only reporter sent from CatCo to interview Lena. 

Neither parties were complaining.

The uptight CEO slowly but surely let the nervous reporter break down her walls, and thus, their friendship was formed.

They spent most of their time together outside of work, and sometimes inside of work too.

With Kara, Lena felt safe. 

She felt like she didn't have to try and be someone else around Kara. 

She didn't feel judged, or different from anyone else because of her last name. 

Kara liked her as Lena Luthor, the last name insignificant to their friendship.

As for Kara, having Lena Luthor as a best friend had its benefits. 

Lena was fiercely protective of the blonde reporter, even though she was clearly able to protect herself.

Kara secretly enjoyed being protected, but she knew that if any altercation were to arise, she herself would end up being the protective one.

They would do anything for each other, and one often helped the other in times of need.

————-

This was one of those times of need.

Kara arrived at Lena's apartment, a heavy bag of food from Big Belly Burger in her hand. 

She wasn't intending to use the food as a persuasive technique, but she new it would come in handy.

Big Belly Burger was one of the keys to Lena's heart, and one that Kara exploited frequently. 

She knocked on the door and waited for a few seconds before she heard the telltale sound of footsteps coming from within.

The door swung open to reveal the CEO wearing a shirt and jeans, clothes that Kara had bought for her.

"Kara, hi!"

Lena was pleased to see her. Her day had been boring up until this moment.

"Hey..." 

Kara trailed off suspiciously.

"Is that Big Belly Burger? What do you want this time?!"

Lena asked, pretending to be annoyed, but clearly joking.

Kara laughed along with her, but suddenly went serious.

"I need your help." 

She said, looking slightly sad.

"Well you'd better come in then"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is! Chapter two. Once again, I hope you enjoyed it. There will be some more... action in future chapters.
> 
> If you notice any mistakes please don't hesitate to tell me, I won't be offended.
> 
> Twitter- sxperlxthor 
> 
> -R ❣️


	3. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena hatches a slightly adventurous plan.

Both women were sat down on Lena's porcelain white couch.

They were sat moderately close, less than an arms reach away from each other.

"Have you slept, like at all?"

The CEO asked pointedly, concern filling her emerald green eyes.

"A little. It's just my roommate,"

The blonde reporter sighed, the days and nights of no sleep and constant torment clearly catching up with her.

"She comes home at stupid times in the morning, and she has continuous, loud intercourse in the middle of the day."

Kara finished, and picked up the glass of water Lena had got for her, taking a long gulp and then turning back to face her friend.

"She's that bad huh?"

Lena was worried about her best friend. 

She knew she was at a breaking point, and Lena was going to do something about it.

She just didn't know what yet.

Kara nodded profusely.

"She's awful. She leaves a trail of mess in her wake wherever she goes and expects me to clean it up for her. She's disgusting, has no basic human cleanliness, and has a disregard for anyone but herself. Not to mention the torrent of homophobia and racism she spouts whenever she pleases."

The Reporter took a deep breath, clearly agitated and at the end of her wits.

Lena thought for a moment.

Homophobia. She could work with that.

Her brain moved a mile a minute.

"Do you want to do something about it?" She asked, looking towards the shaken woman sat next to her.

Kara furrowed her brows. 

"Like what?"

"I'm not sure yet. Let's talk about it over dinner? I'll cook?" Lena asked.

"I couldn't possibly ask you to-" Kara started.

"It's fine, I want to," Lena interjected swiftly, and began to clear up the wrappers from the food Kara had brought round.

"Besides, you brought lunch, so I'll do dinner."

Kara smiled at her best friend.

"What would I do without you."

"Perish, probably."

They both laughed uncontrollably at the CEO's joke, Kara leaning in onto her friends shoulder.

Lena jumped a little, but softened into Kara's touch. 

Kara didn't notice.

————————-

Alex's phone rang. 

The tone was shrill and loud, and startled the older Danvers sister at first.

She picked up the phone and noticed her adopted sister's name pop up onto the screen. 

She briefly smiled before pressing the green button to accept the call.

"Hey Kara what's up?" She asked.

"Alex, I need your help, please come to my apartment. As fast as you can."

Kara hung up the phone.

Alex went into panic mode, picking up her gun and barely pulling on her jacket before she left the house, the door slamming shut behind her.

————————-

A sharp knock on the door interrupted Kara's train of thought, but before she could tell the person to come in the door was flung open.

Alex stood in the doorway, her gun out, pointing at Kara.

"What's wrong, is someone here? Are you hurt? What's going on."

Kara jumped and hid behind her bed. 

"ALEX! Put the gun down." She squealed.

"Oh." Alex lowered her gun, putting it back onto her belt. "What's up?"

Kara sheepishly lifted her head from her hiding place. 

"I need help on what to wear for my dinner with Lena."

Alex looked angry.

"God Kara! What were you thinking? I thought someone was trying to kill you the way you sounded on the phone!"

Kara looked down at the floor, slowly coming out from behind the bed.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't think you'd come otherwise."

Alex was confused.

"You didn't think I'd come? Kara I'm your sister I want to help you. Now show me your options, you dummy." She said. Lightly punching the younger Danvers sister on the upper arm.

The blonde reporter feigned injury.

"Owwww what was that for?"She said, rubbing her arm dramatically.

"That, Kara, is for giving me a heart attack."

"Fair enough."

Kara walked over to her wardrobe , and pulled out two outfit options. One was a blue collared shirt paired with dark grey pants, and the other was a simple baby pink dress.

She lifted them up to show to Alex, looking at her questioningly.

Alex pondered both outfits for several moments before settling.

"Blue, always go with blue."

Kara squeaked in delight.

"Thank you! I appreciate it."

Alex turned to the door.

"Can I go now? Or is there something else you need to pretend to be murdered for?" She asked, teasing her sister.

"I uh... you can go now."

Alex left.  
—————————-

Kara approached her best friends apartment for the second time that day.

She had tied her hair up, but left some stragglers around the front of her face in order to frame it.

She was not wearing makeup.

Before she could even knock, Lena opened the door, pulling her friend into a warm tight hug.

"Happy to see me?"

Kara laughed a little, surprised at the CEO's sudden intimacy. Even though they had been friends for over a year now, Lena was often hesitant to engage in physical contact, Kara being the only significant exception.

"Hell yeah." Lena replied, pulling away from the hug to smile at Kara.

She turned around and walked back into her apartment, Kara following close behind.

The blonde reporter sniffed the air.

"Is that-"

"Of course"

Kara jumped with delight and embraced her friend again. Lena knew everything about Kara, and preparing her best friends favourite meal was not something she did often, making it so much more exciting when she did.

Lena was an amazing cook, and boy did Kara know it.

"It is almost ready," Lena said, gazing over towards the kitchen area. "Go sit at the table and I'll bring it in."

Kara obliged, sitting down at the expensive dining table she had dined at many times before.

She sort of fumbled a little, unsure of where to put her hands, eventually just keeping them in her lap. 

She tried to wait patiently, but was far to excited to eat the potstickers Lena was creating.

————————————

After both of the women at the table had finished eating, Lena looked up and cleared her throat.

"So Kara, about your roommate. I have an idea."

Kara's eyes went wide.

"You do! What is it?" She said before lifting her drink to her mouth and taking a long gulp

Lena paused for a few moments, as if deciding how to phrase her next words.

" We are going to have sex."

Kara spat out her drink, completely soaking her clothes and the tablecloth.

"WE ARE GOING TO HAVE WHAT!"

It's not like Kara hadn't thought about it before. Lena was undeniably hot, Kara could admit, and was often the subject of her fantasies. 

But Kara had not expected those words to come from her best friends mouth after eating a meal she had prepared for her.

"Not actually have sex you idiot, pretend sex. You said she's homophobic right? So what if we pretended to have sex while she was there? Do you think that would be enough to drive her out?"

Kara furrowed her brows deep in thought, before locking eyes with the CEO. 

"I... I think it could work."

"Great let's go!" Lena smiled at her friend mischievously.

"What like, right now?"

"No time like the present."

Both women got out of their seats at the same time, both equally nervous, and both equally confused.

What had they got themselves into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's chapter 3 for you.  
> It's about to get a whole lot more interesting from here 😈
> 
> If you enjoyed this, don't forget to follow me on twitter at — sxperlxthor 
> 
> Please tell me if you notice any mistakes, I will not be offended
> 
> -R ❣️


	4. Real Or Fake?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan gets put into action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is slightly shorter because I needed to split it so the next chapter is all the action :)

Kara was sat in the back of the car Lena had called for them, making their way back to the reporter's apartment.

She picked at the skin on her lips nervously, making them bleed. 

The reporter looked down at the blood on her fingers and wiped it against her arms, licking her lips so as to clear away any remainders.

Lena sat beside her, similarly nervous, but instead picking at the loose string of her jacket, pulling it apart.

They sat in complete silence, except for the occasional few lyrics Kara knew, singing along to the radio.

Lena looked over to Kara.

"You're nervous? She asked, tentatively.

"Oh no! I'm just going back to my apartment to purposefully make sex noises with my best friend, why on Earth would I be nervous." 

Kara half joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Lena chuckled nervously.

"It will be worth it though, right? Even I can see that this roommate of yours is taking a toll on you, maybe you'll be able to get some proper sleep." The CEO looked over at her best friend, concerned.

Kara reached out and placed her hand atop of Lena's.

"Yeah, it will. But I promise you, I'm ok."  
Kara replied, trying to reassure her.

"Don't lie to me Kara."

Kara just sighed, and took her hand off of Lena's.

"No I'm not ok. I've not been ok for a while. I just need her gone."

"I know." Lena looked out the window at the fast moving scenery outside. 

She studied each person on the sidewalk, the way they had a bounce in their step, the way they all seemed so... content. Happy with their predicaments.

She didn't understand.

————————————-

Kara walked into her room, and sat down on her bed. 

Her and Lena were playfully joking around, shoving each other across the room, and making as much noise as they could.

After a while, Lena whispered.

"Should we start?"

Kara blushed furiously. 

"Uh sure."

Kara started into Lena's eyes, and the CEO winked before opening her mouth slightly.

She moaned deeply and loudly, the sound filling Kara's ears and making her dizzy.

Kara soon followed, matching Lena's moan, if slightly more higher pitched.

They battled for several moments, seeing who could moan louder.

Kara was clearly winning, her clearly fake moans echoing around the room.

Kara laughed quietly. 

"I'm sure you can be louder Lee, you're a big girl."

Lena let out another, much more realistic moan, which left Kara startled for several moments.

Lena looked over at her and smirked.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" She whispered.

The last thing the reporter wanted to think about at that moment was her tongue. 

Kara simply moaned in response, a low groan which set Lena off too. 

Lena wasn't expecting Kara to start moan-talking.

"Fuck, Lena."

This threw Lena off, her eyes growing wide and causing her to gulp loudly.

She decided to repay Kara, by moaning something she knew would make her friend cringe.

She stood up, turned her back to Kara and started to moan. VERY LOUDLY.

"God Kara, your fingers feel so g—"

She was cut off by Kara tackling her from behind, and pinning her against the wall.

They were face to face, so close they could feel the other woman's breath hit their own, heartbeats faster than ever before. 

Lena raised an eyebrow.

"Someone's a little flustered." She teased.

Lena had her arms pinned above her head by Kara, the reporters strong grip creating a warm feeling low in the CEO's abdomen.

"Kara." She said breathily.

"Lena." Kara replied, equally as breathily, while clearly posing a question.

Lena simply nodded, and all of a sudden Kara's lips were on hers, months of repressed feelings being channeled into the kiss.

It was hungry, nothing about it was soft, both women desperate for the closeness, to feel one another. 

Kara swiped her tongue against Lena's bottom lip, silently asking for entrance.

When Lena's lips remained sealed, Kara bit down lightly on the other woman's lip, eliciting a deep, real moan from the CEO.

Of course, this also set the reporter off, their moans in sync, real this time. Oh so real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave it on such an intense scene oops.
> 
> Gotta create some suspense, a reason to read the next chapter😈 hehe.
> 
> This one is clearly much shorter than the previous chapters, but it felt like a good note to leave it on and well uh that's my choice hehe.
> 
> If you enjoyed it make sure to follow my twitter— sxperlxthor
> 
> If you notice any mistakes please don't hesitate to tell me, I will not be offended  
> Thanks!
> 
> -R ❣️


	5. Definitely Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara have some... fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***SMUT WARNING***  
> I've never written smut before so I hope this is ok. :)

Smut chapter removed 😐

I realise how weird it is to read smut written by a minor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As noted at the start, this is my first time writing smut so I'm not sure how good it is. This is also my longest chapter so far,  
> So I'm sorry if it gets repetitive, I wanted to make up for the previous short chapter.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it though 😈.
> 
> I certainly enjoyed writing it.
> 
> I'm pretty sure this isn't the end, so keep an eye out for more updates in coming days.
> 
> If you enjoyed it, make sure to follow my twitter —- sxperlxthor 
> 
> If you notice any mistakes please don't hesitate to tell me, I will not be offended!
> 
> -R❣️


	6. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after, so to speak.
> 
> Featuring Alex Danvers

At some point in the night both women had become cold, reaching lazily in the darkness to pull on some form of clothing.

Lena wore one of Kara's jumpers and some very short shorts.

Kara wore something similar.

————————

The blonde reporter awoke to the sound of birds singing loudly outside the window.

She tried to sit up, but was pinned down by the heavy weight on her chest.

Looking down, she sighed happily as the last nights events returned to her, and she brought her hand up to stroke through Lena's hair.

The CEO's arms were wrapped around her torso, her head on Kara's chest, and their legs intertwined.

Suddenly Kara's door swung open to reveal her roommate. 

She took one look at the two girls laying with one another and turned, slamming the door behind her, pulling a suitcase along. 

She was going.

They had won.

Kara smiled, content, wanting to be no where else in the world but in that moment.

As the woman on her chest began to stir, she continued to fiddle with her hair.

"Good morning, sleepy."

Lena rubbed her eyes tiredly, and groaned, burying her head further into Kara's chest and hiding from the light bursting through the bedroom curtains.

Kara chuckled slightly letting her arm drop loosely around Lena's waist. 

They lay like that for several minutes, simply basking in the closeness and warmth of each other, before Kara tried to sit up.

Lena's grip around the reporter grew tight, silently begging her to stay.

Kara began to tug away once more but to no avail, and so she sighed and gave in to the half asleep woman, re-assuming their previous position, and both falling back into a light sleep.

———————————

Alex stood outside Kara's apartment, having already knocked 4 times.

She shouted as loud as she could.

"Kara?! Are you in there?"

There was no reply.

Alex delved into her pocket, pulling out the key Kara had given her for emergencies.

Sure, breakfast wasn't an emergency, but food was a very important part of Kara's life, and Alex was certain she would appreciate it.

Unlocking the door, Alex set the food bag down on the kitchen counter.

She noticed a substantially less amount of mess, which greatly surprised her, as even she knew that Erin was the messy one.

She walked over to the bedroom door, as she guessed that was where her sister would be, and she was right.

What she hadn't guessed, however, was that her sister would be tangled in the bed with her best friend, as if they were lovers.

There was no mistaking the musty smell that hung in the air.

They'd had sex.

"Oh god Kara, ew."

She said in disgust, turning back around to face the door.

"I bought breakfast, but it looks like you've already eaten."

Kara was suddenly wide awake.

She looked down at the still sleeping woman atop her chest.

"Alex, shhh she's asleep."

"Is she? Oh I couldn't tell, maybe because I'm looking away!" Alex replied in a similarly hushed tone as Kara, but she was unfortunately too loud.

"Who's there?" Lena asked, not moving her position.

"It's just Alex." Kara replied, her voice softening to speak to the CEO.

"Oh." Lena said, barely registering it.

"OH!" She said again, this time sitting up off of Kara's chest, "Uh, hi Alex?"

Alex turned back around, met by the guilty gazes of both women.

She scoffed. 

"I got breakfast, but like I said, it looks like you already ate."

Both women blushed furiously at Alex's innuendo, looking down at the floor. 

"Anyway, I've got stuff to do, but there's enough food for Lena too, if you don't inhale it all." Alex said, teasing Kara.

"Thanks Alex." Both women said in unison.

Alex just laughed and shot a slightly warning glare in Lena's direction, which bore the silent understanding of a future conversation.

Alex left the two girls just as Kara got out of the bed.

Lena yawned loudly, stretching her arms out into the air.

"Good morning Kara." 

"Good morning Lena."

Kara shuffled around the floor, looking for the clothes they had carelessly discarded the night before. 

"Did you sleep ok?" She asked, still rummaging.

Lena chuckled a little, before answering.

"Yes actually I did. Usually I don't sleep very well, but I was especially tired last night, and I had a huge teddy bear to keep me warm."

Kara flushed for a moment, before finding what she was looking for.

"Ahah!" She jumped up, brandishing Lena's bra.

She flung it at the CEO's face, earning her an annoyed squeal. 

"I'm going to shower." Kara went to pull off her jumper but hesitated.

"Kara you do realise that I ate you out yesterday, there is literally no need to be nervous being naked around me, besides, I like the view." She said, motioning for Kara to continue.

Kara just shrugged, blushing harder at the citation of what they did the night before.

She pulled off her clothes, much to Lena's delight, and went for a shower.

She spent a long time, letting the water run over her aching muscles, and thinking about what had happened. 

What her and Lena were.

What the future held for them.

—————————-

Once both women were dressed, they sat next to each other on the couch, a sort of tension between them, the unknown.

Kara spoke first.

"Do you have to work today?" She looked up hopefully to Lena, but was met with a sorry glance.

"Yes, unfortunately, big company can't do without the boss." She joked.

Kara laughed, slightly annoyed she wouldn't be able to spend the day with her.

"When do you have to go?"

Lena checked the time.

"Ten minutes ago."

Kara's eyes widened.

" I made you late? I'm so sorry."  
She stood up, trying to gather Lena's things for her, trying not to make her any later than she already was.

"Kara, honey."

The blonde reporter almost melted to the floor at the pet name, and Lena was very aware of the effect she had on her.

Kara nodded, still fumbling with objects on the floor.

The CEO grabbed Kara's chin with her thumb and forefinger, and pulled her up towards her own face, their lips almost touching.

Kara dropped everything she was holding at once, lost in the pits of Lena's tender eyes.

"I can't be late when I'm the boss." She whispered huskily, her breath spreading over Kara's lips and causing her to whimper slightly.

Lena placed a brisk kiss on the corner of the blondes mouth, just enough to leave her wanting more, and then took a step away, leaving Kara hanging in her wake, her eyes closed, completely lost in the moment.

Lena giggled, and Kara's eyes snapped open.

The CEO walked towards the door, and opened it up. 

"But Lena, your stuff!" The reporter said confused.

Lena just smirked, looking around at her things.

"Now I have a reason to come back."

And all of a sudden she was gone, the sound of her shoes clicking against the musty floorboards of the hallway, the smell of her perfume still lingering in her absence.

Kara sniffed the air gratefully before she began to gather Lena's things again, putting them into a bag for convenience.

It was just as she placed the bag on the dining table that she noticed a text come through on her phone.

7:30am  
Erin: you're disgusting. I'm leaving, don't expect the rent money. Ever. 

Kara let out a sigh of relief. 

Erin was gone, and In her leaving Kara had discovered something more beautiful, the start of... whatever her and Lena were perusing. 

She deleted Erin's contact. She wouldn't be needing that anymore. 

She was about to put her phone down when a thought popped into her head.

She texted Lena a time and a place.

The place of their first date.

Kara was nervous, of course.

What she wanted to ask Lena was sort of a big thing for her.

Not because she'd never had a girlfriend before, but because she didn't want to ruin their friendship.

Then again, she thought, would Lena have reacted that way this morning if she hadn't wanted to continue what they did last night?

Kara just knew that Lena made her happy in ways she had never felt before, and she wanted that to continue at all costs.

She cast aside her phone, and turned on the tv, electing to rewatch her favourite Netflix series.

Soon she was lost in the program, and her nerves fell away.

It was just a date, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right?
> 
> Hehe we all love a bit of fluff... for now anyways hmm.
> 
> This was originally going to be angst but you spoke and I listened.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> If you did, make sure to follow me on twitter- sxperlxthor 
> 
> If you noticed any mistakes, please don't hesitate to tell me, I won't be offended!  
> Thanks :)
> 
> -R ❣️


	7. Exclusive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara asks Lena an important question on their first date

Lena was pleased with herself. 

She clearly knew the effect she had on the blonde reporter, and had used it to her advantage that morning.

She loved the way Kara got flustered around her, the way her eyes crinkled when she smiled, and the way she moaned her name in the throes of passion.

She was completely and utterly whipped.

——————————

Throughout the day she was unable to focus much, her mind frequently going back to the previous night's happenings.

She had one too many times been interrupted by her assistant while engaging in a particularly explicit memory.

"Miss Luthor?" 

Lena snapped out of it, quickly re-orienting herself to her surroundings.

"Yes, I'm sorry what did you want?"

The woman in front of her looked concerned for a moment before continuing.

"It's half past six, if you want to make your event with Miss Danvers you should probably leave now."

"Alright, thank you, I will be leaving soon."

She replied, her mind already wandering back into daydream mode.

The assistant's concerned gaze lingered for a moment longer, before she left, the door slowly shutting behind her with a muffled squeak.

Lena gathered her things, flipping up a pocket mirror in order to check her appearance.

Once she had decided everything was ok, she took off, leaving her assistant to lock up.

————————————

Kara had almost finished setting up when the rapt knock on the door startled her, causing her to stumble and fall into the lights she had hung, tangling her and rendering her trapped, her hands firmly tied behind her back.

"You can come in, its unlocked." The reporter squeaked, her cheeks already flushing red in embarrassment.

Lena walked in, her eyes darting around the small cabin that Kara had given her directions to.

Her breath was completely gone, taken away by the pure effort the blonde had gone to in order to create something special for her.

In the middle of the rustic cabin lay a pillow and blanket fort, lit only by the helplessly squirming woman lying at the center of it.

"A little help here." The tied woman spoke again, the sheer embarrassment clear from the cracks in her voice.

Lena was in tears.

They were sort of brought on by the way Kara had done all this for her, but mostly she was crying from laughter.

Oh how she laughed.

Kara was certain she had never heard Lena laugh like this before.

Her entire body was shook by the amount of laughter coming from her throat, and she was brought to her knees, head in hands.

Kara feigned annoyance.

"What are you laughing at? I'm stuck! Please help me. Please" She whined, pouting.

This only made Lena laugh more, and she made a few feeble attempts to untangle Kara before she collapsed next to her, utterly spent, still slowly giggling.

Kara couldn't help but laugh with her.

She sort of twisted round to face her, looking into her eyes.

"I know it's funny but can you please untie me now, it would ruin everything else otherwise."

Lena shuffled forward so their noses were touching, the feel of Kara's hot breath ghosting   
against her lips.

"But I kind of like you like this." She joked, but then started to untangle the mess that Kara had got herself into.

—————————-

Several minutes later, completely untied and the lights placed back into their positions, the women sat cross-legged opposite each other.

Kara had made dinner, or so she called it, but really it was a collection of things she knew Lena liked, which in all honesty, didn't really make for a nutritious meal.

The healthiest thing there was the kale, which Kara was blatantly refusing to try.

"Come on you'll like it I swear," Lena said, trying to persuade her to eat the green leaf.

Kara could sense her adamant refusal to try it slowly ebbing away due to the sorrowful façade Lena was displaying in order to coerce her into eating it.

"Fine, but if I don't like it, you have to do something for me." 

Lena deliberated for a moment. 

"And if you do like it?" She asked, raising an eyebrow which made Kara's insides turn to jelly.

"I'll do something for you."

"Whatever I want?" The CEO asked suggestively.

Kara dipped her head, her cheeks beginning to burn.

"Yeah." She managed to utter.

Lena brought the green leaf to Kara's mouth, and the reporter took it, Lena's fingers brushing her lips in the process.

She chewed for a few moments, before spitting it out, feigning a disgusted face.

While she wanted to entertain the idea of Lena getting to do whatever she wanted with her, Kara also refused to give her the satisfaction of knowing that kale wasn't that bad.

"Oh come on, you big baby, you know you liked it."

Kara placed an angry look on her face.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did... NOT!" Kara pushed Lena, and at the same time Lena grabbed onto the reporters shirt, causing her to fall on top of her.

Kara looked down, so mesmerised by the woman below her that she seemed to forget their current predicament.

Lena lifted her head and brushed her lips against the lobe of Kara's ear, speaking a few words.

"You can get off now."

Something clicked in Kara and she jumped off Lena immediately as if she was a hot coal.

"Oh my god Lena I'm sorry I zoned out," The reporter started to ramble, but was cut short by the other woman.

"It's ok, I kind of like it when you're on top of me," Lena said, eyes widening at her own statement as if she was shocked at the words forming from her own mouth.

This, of course, created some second hand embarrassment for Kara and so she tried to change the subject, grabbing on to Lena's hand and pulling her to her feet.

"Come on, I've got something to show you."

The CEO allowed herself the be dragged along by the reporter before they came to a stop in front of the door, where Kara pulled out a thick piece of material.

"What's that for? Oh no... NO, I refuse to be blindfolded." Lena folded her arms across her chest, determined not to fall into the trap.

Kara pouted, displaying her famous puppy dog eyes that she knew Lena would be unable to resist. 

"Please Lena, for me?" She asked, still pouting.

Lena sighed deeply.

"Fine, but you owe me."

Kara screeched with excitement, pulling the fabric over Lena's face and tying it tightly, but not too tight, around the back of her head.

The CEO's remaining senses were suddenly heightened, noticing for the first time the sweet strawberry scent that Kara smelt of, and hearing each and every movement forward they took.

Lena was startled when Kara grabbed her hand once more, but relaxed into the soft, gentle touch as she allowed herself to be led outside, around the back of the cabin.

Kara gently pushed on her shoulders so she would sit down, and the CEO felt the material of a soft blanket beneath her.

Even though there were some gaps in the placement of the mask, Lena could not see a thing, due to the fact that it was pitch black outside.

Lena heard Kara sit down beside her, before her smooth hands went to the back of the her head, silently undoing the mask.

Lena was met by the sight of Kara looking deep into her eyes.

"Hi." She said, smiling brightly.

"Hey." Lena replied, a curious smile set on her face. "What are we doing out here?"

Kara simply pointed up at the sky, laying back, her head resting on a pillow.

"Stargazing." She stated.

"How romantic." Lena teased, also laying back, her hand snaking over to meet Kara's.

They lay there, hands intertwined, staring at the twinkling lights in the great dark expanse of sky above them.

Kara pointed upwards.

"You see that one? The brightest one?" She asked, turning slightly to look at Lena.

Lena's eyes darted around for a moment before she too found the star Kara was talking about. 

"Yeah?"

"It reminds me of you."

Lena simply giggled, confused as to what Kara was insinuating.

"Are you calling me an astronomical object consisting of a luminous spheroid of plasma held together by its own gravity?" She spouted.

Kara furrowed her eyebrows in thought.

"What? No.... well sort of I guess." She laughed at Lena's sudden declaration of knowledge.  
"I'm saying you're my star."

"I know, idiot I was teasing you." She punched Kara lightly with her free hand.

They both lay in silence for a large amount of time, no words were needed.

—————————-

That was, until they both started to speak at the same time.

"Kar-"

"Lee-"

Both women looked at each other and laughed a little 

"You go first," Kara said, gazing into Lena's eyes.

"No, you go first, I insist." Lena said encouragingly.

Kara sighed in defeat, and started to stutter.

"Lee I just think... I want... will you..."

She was cut off by Lena pulling her hand away from her.

"You want to just be friends?" The CEO asked sadly.

"Oh god no that is not what I was trying to say," She said clumsily, going to grab both of Lena's hands and sitting up at the same time.

"Lee you mean the world to me I love the way you make me feel safe, the way your eyes light up when we meet, the way you've always been there for me no matter what. You've never given up on me, and damn you're beautiful, your enigmatic green eyes, your awfully soft hands. I feel like you see me. Like really see me. I can't hide from that. From you, and I guess what I'm trying to say is..."

Kara took a deep shaky breath, her hands quivering against Lena's.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Laughter snorted from Lena's nose.

Kara was taken aback, and instantly thought she was being rejected.

The CEO saw the look in the blondes eyes and stopped laughing, staring into her soul seriously.

"Kara that was so damn cheesy. But I like it. I like you. Of course I'll be your girlfriend dummy."

Kara smiled in complete ecstasy, over the moon with Lena's answer.

Lena pressed her forehead against the blonde's similarly as happy.

"I'd like to kiss you now." She said.

"I'd like that too."

And so they did, kissing under the stars, comically cliché, but more than enough for the both of them. 

Unlike the hungry desperate kisses they had shared the night before, this one was different. 

It was full of love, commitment, excitement.

Pure happiness.

No wandering hands, arms draped loosely around each other's necks, pulled close to each other for warmth.

They pulled away, trying to catch their breaths, and rested their foreheads together once more.

"Wow." Kara said, panting slightly.

"I know." Lena replied, equally as out of breath as the other woman.

They lay back against the mat to view the sky once more, this time with the CEO's head buried into the crook of Kara's neck, and the reporters arm around her back pulling her close and keeping her warm. 

———————————

Lena didn't like to think much about the future.

But like this, curled up with Kara, happier than ever before, 

She felt like she could take whatever the future had in store for her.

And she knew the woman she was intertwined with felt exactly the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be angst but I decided a fluffy chapter was needed for now :)
> 
> If you enjoyed it, make sure to follow me on twitter- sxperlxthor
> 
> I'm also on wattpad! If you prefer reading fanfiction on there, I will also be uploading on my account there too.
> 
> My user is also superrcorrps there too.
> 
> Once again, if you notice any mistakes and errors please don't hesitate to tell me, I will not be offended.
> 
> -R ❣️


	8. Soft Lullabies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has a bad dream and Lena goes to comfort her

A number of days later

Kara woke with a start, sweat drenching her forehead and pyjamas, imaginary screams still ringing in her ears.

She'd dreamed this particular dream often, it's reoccurrence a burden to her sleep-loving persona.

Once she had managed to calm down slightly, she glanced over to the clock and noticed the time- 2am.

Kara tossed and turned for several minutes, before doing the only thing she knew would truly get her to sleep.

She called Lena.

———————————-

Lena Luthor was lying wide awake, staring mindlessly at her ceiling when her incredulously loud ringtone filled her ears.

She grunted at the ear-peircing sound and let it ring for several moments until she rolled over to pick it up.

The moment she saw the name on the screen she clicked answer as soon as she could.

Before she could say anything, a terrified squeaky voice came from the other end of the line.

"Lena," it said.

Lena sat up, all her senses on high alert, a million possibilities of what trouble Kara could be in running through her mind.

When Lena replied, her voice was high pitched and tense.

"Kara? What's wrong? Is there something wrong? Are you ok? Did someone hurt you?"

She bit her lip as she stopped, trying to give the other woman time to answer.

"I had a bad dream." Kara said, her voice tiny and vulnerable, barely audible at all.

Lena's face softened, and her entire body relaxed.

She took a deep breath in and sighed in relief.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Kara was silent for several moments as if deep in thought, and Lena almost started talking again when Kara's tinny voice came through the phone she held to her ear.

"I think... I think I need you to hold me."She said tentatively.

Her reasons for being nervous about asking to be held by Lena were obvious.

For starters it was past 2 in the morning, and Kara had never called Lena this early before.

And secondly she wasn't sure that Lena would want to listen to her problems as she had enough of her own to deal with as it was.

So she was mostly surprised when she heard Lena's sentence of agreement.

"Of course. Do you want me to come to you?" Lena asked, chewing at a hangnail.

"Please." 

"Ok I'm going to hang up the phone now, I'll be there in twenty? Will you be ok until then?"

"I think so." Kara responded.

Lena hung up the phone and looked down at what she was wearing. 

It was dark, and she was sure no important social figures were going to see her, so she stayed in the hoodie she had stolen from Kara and the fitted sweats she had bought some time ago, but pulled on a coat for warmth.

Slipping on the closest shoes to the door, she pressed her finger against the thumbpad and exited the apartment, before pulling out her phone and calling her night driver.

——————————————-

When Lena arrived, she was not at all surprised to find the door locked.

She crouched down to fish under the doormat of the apartment where she knew the spare key would be, then slotted it into the door and twisted until the door opened with a sharp click.

She dropped her coat onto the couch and placed her shoes on the floor nearby, before tiptoeing over to Kara's room silently just in case she had already fallen asleep.

This was not the case, however, and upon entering the room, Lena was met by the reporter's hunched form and wide eyes staring at her from the top of her bed.

"Oh Kara." 

Lena was brought almost to tears by Kara's demeanour, unsure of how to offer her help.

Kara patted the bed next to her, and Lena sat beside her, legs out In front of her, and slightly slouched down against the headboard.

The second Lena sat down, the blonde's body language changed, and she gradually opened up, resting her head on the CEO's shoulder and wrapping an arm around her waist.

Lena pulled her own arm around Kara's back, pulling her close and holding her tight as tears began to spill in a torrent, the emotions pouring out of her all at once.

The CEO ran her hands through Kara's hair, massaging her scalp and whispering into her ear from time to time, telling her that it was going to be ok, that she was there for her and nothing would hurt her now.

—————————-

Kara's sobbing slowed down at Lena's expense, the comforting feeling of her girlfriend next to her, reassuring her and soothing her cries.

Her throat was sore, and she let out a few more hiccupy cries before growing silent, her grip on Lena tightening further as she calmed down.

Lena could guess what the dream was about.

She had seen Kara like this precisely once before, and she didn't like to think about it often.

They were having a sleepover at Lena's, Kara had insisted on sleeping on a mattress on the floor, and the CEO was in her own bed.

Lena was awoken deep into the night by the sound of the blonde's insistent thrashing and strangled cries.

Panic had coursed through her veins and she couldn't decide what to do.

She hopped out of bed and placed her hand on Kara's shoulder.

"Kara wake up." She said, the anxiety clear in her voice.

The reporters body relaxed slightly at Lena's soft touch, but still she didn't wake.

"Kara, please, it's ok, wake up."

Kara woke with a sharp intake of breath, her eyes snapping open, the deep-set fear obvious in her eyes.

"They're gone Lee, they're not coming back." Kara told her, still wrapped up in her dream world.

The CEO was confused but spoke anyway.

"Who isn't?"

"My parents."

Lena knew what she was talking about, Kara had told her about her adoption and her real parents death, so Lena assumed this was what she was dreaming about.

"I know Kar, it's hard, but I'm always here for you, you know that right?"

Kara nodded, and gestured for Lena to join her. 

That night Lena had become closer to Kara than ever before, the first time they had slept in the same bed, even though Lena lay awake the whole night trying to keep to the edge.

Little did she know Kara was doing exactly the same.

——————————-

"Was it the dream about your parents?" Lena asked delicately, not wanting to pressure her into talking.

"Yes," Kara croaked out, her voice hoarse from crying.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," The reporter buried her head into Lena's chest, and was met by the soft wet material of the tear soaked hoodie.

She lifted her head and looked into Lena's eyes.

"I would say sorry about wetting your hoodie, but it's actually mine." The blonde said, cracking a meagre smile.

Lena smiled back, happy to see that Kara was feeling a little better.

"It's just so comfy I had to steal it for myself. Plus it smells of you." The CEO said, lacing her fingers through Kara's hair tenderly.

Kara's smile widened at this, but was quickly lost when she returned to her previous thoughts.

Lena noticed the change in mood and quickly started speaking.

"Do you want to watch a movie? If you're worried about sleeping again?"

Kara furrowed her brows for a moment.

"Yeah, you can pick."

She snuggled back into Lena, as if she were a thief trying to extract all her warmth.

Lena picked up the remote and pointed it at. The TV mounted on the wall adjacent to the bed. 

She flicked through the movie selection eventually settling on a romantic comedy.

Kara snorted at her film choice.

"What? It's a good movie."

"Whatever you say Lee." She mocked, but didn't lift her head to watch the TV screen, the sleepiness evident in her voice.

It took only moments of the film before Kara was asleep. 

Her body fell limp against Lena's but her hand stayed possessively around her waist, as if she were afraid to let her go.

"I'm not going anywhere baby." Lena whispered to her, even though she knew she wouldn't hear her.

The CEO switched off the film, content just laying there in the dark, Kara's hot breath reaching her neck and sending goosebumps down her arms.

She gently stroked Kara's arm, holding her close and consoling her even though she was asleep.

Lena was eventually calmed by Kara's steady breathing, as if it were a soft lullaby coaxing her into a welcoming sleep.

It wasn't long before both women were asleep in each other's arms, their slow breaths in sync following the same relaxing rhythm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone give Kara a hug :(
> 
> Ah I had to make this one a little sadder I'm sorry
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! If you did make sure to follow me on twitter- sxperlxthor 
> 
> I'm also on wattpad! My user there is superrcorrps, the same as it is here.
> 
> If you notice any spelling mistakes, please don't hesitate to tell me, I will not be offended.
> 
> Thanks :)
> 
> -R ❣️


	9. Public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They resolve Lena’s repressed fear of people knowing about their relationship

It was the week before National City's annual pride parade, and decorations filled the windows of most establishments as far as the eye could see.

The anticipation of this years celebrations was thick in the air, pride in National City was not taken lightly, and each year the city managed to outdo itself with a bigger and better festival.

It was a sort of unspoken ritual that Kara, Alex and their friends attended together no matter the circumstances, but this year felt different to the reporter, and she wanted to spend it with Lena, with or without the rest of the group.

They had not yet discussed the implications of publicising their relationship.

Lena seemed to veer away from the topic before Kara even got close to talking about it, something that worried her slightly, but she didn't want to hurt Lena even accidentally, so she respected her sensitivity on the subject.

She did, however, aim to talk about it at least once before the parade, to get an idea of whether Lena wanted to come or not.

It was important to Kara that Lena was comfortable with their relationship, whether she wanted to keep them private or share some parts of their life.

The CEO was a well known figure, and the reporter knew that Lena worried about people targeting Kara to get to her.

Kara thought this was silly, as she could protect herself just fine, but at the same time could also get where she was coming from.

Besides Alex accidentally finding out, no one else knew of their newly developed relationship, which gave Kara the opportunity to express her feelings to her adoptive sister.

——————————

They met at a small, hidden away restaurant in the back alleys of the city, where Kara stuffed her face with food as soon as it came.

"I just want to ask her if she'll come with us, you know? But she keeps shutting me down when I try to talk about it. It's not like she hasn't been to a pride parade before! Last year L-Corp donated a huge chunk of money and Lena was there, I know because I saw her."

Alex just looked at her in confusion.

"I didn't understand a word of that, please swallow next time before talking. I'm not sure this shirt appreciates being sprayed with your half chewed meal." She swipes at her shirt in disgust, causing a couple of crumbs to fall to the floor.

Kara hung her head, but couldn't help giggling a little.

Alex stared at her, annoyed. 

"It's not funny, this is my only still white shirt." She tried to sound endearing, but her sisters laughs ebbed away at her annoyed façade and eventually she was laughing alongside her.

——————————

Once they had both stopped giggling, Alex started to speak again. 

"Now tell me what's wrong."

Kara swallowed her mouthful, and used her hands, gesticulating her distress.

"I want to go to pride with Lena, but when I try to talk about it she changes the topic."

Alex thought for a moment.

"Maybe her problem isn't with pride. Maybe it's with being in public," She said. "I'm guessing that if I hadn't walked in to your room last month I still wouldn't know, so that's just an idea."

"You would have known." Kara protested.

Alex just looked sympathetically over at her.

"Really?" She asked.

Kara sighed, and looked forlorn.

"Probably not."

"Exactly."

There was a pause for several minutes, broken only by Kara's insistent chewing and Alex clearing her throat.

"You need to communicate. I know she keeps trying to shut you down, but don't let her. The only way you'll know what she's feeling is by talking to her, and, besides, if you don't I'm going to lose all my money." Alex said, pointing towards the sheer amount of food that Kara had stress eaten during their visit.

Kara looked sheepish.

"I don't know where you put it honestly." The redhead continued.

"Neither." She said, looking down at her stomach.

She felt bloated, but it wasn't at all visible through her dress.

"Alright that's it, I'm taking charge of the situation." She said suddenly, standing up, knocking the table into Alex in the process.

"That's great," Alex started crushed by the table, " but can we pay first please."

"Oh yeah." She sat back down.

They payed for their meals, and went their seperate ways.

——————————

On her walk home, Kara texted Lena.

Kara: Can I come over?

Lena: of course, have you eaten?

Kara: yes, but I can still be hungry if you want me to be 

Lena: In that case you can definitely come over ;)

Kara laughed at Lena's dirty misinterpretation of her text, but wasn't surprised due to her inherently flirtatious nature.

Kara: be there in ten :)

Lena: can't wait 

Kara put her phone into her pocket and walked faster. 

Even though her heart was racing at the prospect of the possibly tense conversation, she was full to the brim with excitement at seeing her girlfriend all the same.

Who wouldn't be.

————————————

When Kara reached the CEO's apartment, the door was already unlocked, and she made her way inside quietly, trying to scare her.

She surveyed the rooms carefully, not making any noise, before she hear Lena's soft singing coming from the kitchen.

She stood still for a little while, indulging herself in the beautiful melody coming from her girlfriends mouth, one she didn't get to hear very often as Lena was very self conscious about her singing voice.

She slipped out of the trance caused by the angelic singing to creep up behind her, and when she did, her arms snaked around the back of the CEO and wrapped around her stomach.

"Hello to you too." Lena said, dropping the knife she was chopping with and swivelling round to face Kara.

The reporters arms now settled comfortably on the lower portion of Lena's back, the chilly tips causing goosebumps to appear even through the flimsy shirt material.

"Did I do it? Did I scare you?" 

The CEO chuckled at her girlfriends consistently cheery nature.

"Nope, you're going to have to try much harder if you want to scare me."

She wrapped herself up into Kara's embrace and buried her face into her chest, the reporters chin coming to rest on her head.

When they broke their hug, Kara was smiling brightly and Lena went back to chopping.

"What did I do to deserve that welcome?" She asked, positively beaming.

"You existed." Lena replied, a similar smile lighting up her face and meeting her eyes, which focused on their task.

Kara sat down at the kitchen island, her face starting to fall as she thought about the best way to address what she wanted to talk about.

Lena obviously noticed the change in mood as she put the knife down and stood, looking at Kara, concerned.

"Hey, darling what's wrong."

Kara sighed and looked up.

"Can we talk about something?" She asked, wringing her hands.

"Of course, what do you want to talk about?"

"It's not really about me, well it sort of is, but also isn't, it's kind of about us, but mostly what you want, or don't want I guess." She said, not meeting Lena's eyes.

Lena's hand found Kara's chin and pulled her face up to meet her own, looking into her eyes. 

"Stop rambling, darling. Just tell me what's wrong."

Kara searched her eyes for any indication of change, before asking.

"Why don't you want other people to know about us."

Lena wrenched her hands away, and turned back to the chopping, not yet picking up the knife.

"Look Lena I get that you don't want to tell people, but can you at least tell me why? I deserve to know, been as though there's two of us in this relationship, and every tine I try to talk about it all you do is change the subject. So please. Just this once, talk to me, and I won't bring it up again if you don't want me to."

Lena turned back to Kara once she had finished, her eyes shining with the hint of tears that she was unable to suppress.

"I just don't, ok?" She said, harsh enough to make Kara wince at the tone of voice she was using.

" I respect that but I think I deserve to know why." Kara replied, the hurt very apparent in her voice.

Lena's face softened at the thick, tear-suppressing voice Kara used.

"I'm sorry I spoke to you like that, it's just." She cut herself off.

Kara got up out of her chair and wrapped her arms around Lenas shoulders, pulling her close.

Lena didn't cry very often, so even the slightest hint made Kara want to bundle her up and keep her safe forever.

"You can talk to me you know." 

Lena just nodded against Kara's chest, no noise coming from her mouth. 

A single, silent tear rolled down her cheek.

Kara looked into her eyes tenderly, before pressing her lips to her forehead for a brief moment.

"And if it bothers you that much we don't have to talk about it."

Lena buried her face back into Kara's chest and both women were silent for a moment.

"I'm scared." Lena uttered in a voice, barely even there.

Kara's knees went weak at the relief of Lena's compliance to talk.

"Of what." She asked, tangling her right hand through the CEO's hair and massaging her scalp reassuringly, her other hand placed in the small of her back rubbing meaningless shapes.

"I don't want you to get hurt if other people know about us," Lena said after a very pregnant pause, "I'm not exactly the most popular person in this city, and people will try and get to me in any way they can, which means the people I care for too." 

Lena's hands tightened around Kara's back, and the reporter sped up her caring touches at the display of anxiety.

The CEO looked up, this time initiating the eye contact.

"I'm scared of losing you." 

Kara actually chuckled a little bit, not meaning to, and Lena stepped back, confused, clearly thinking the reporter was mocking her.

Kara noticed the change in mood and took both Lena's hands into hers.

"I'm not making fun of you I promise," she started honestly, "I was laughing because I'm happy you finally told me what was bothering you, and actually surprised you even did. You have a tendency to box up your feelings." Ss raised her hand to stroke her girlfriends face lovingly. 

Lena's eyes relaxed at this statement, a little joy reaching her face and the corners of her mouth turning up slightly.

"You remember about the boxes."

"I'd course I did, you idiot." Kara moved the hand stroking Lena's face to the back of her neck, playing with the tiny hairs that dotted the base.

"I just have problems expressing my feelings sometimes, after years of learning to repress them."

"I know."

They stood there, holding each other right for what felt like hours, until Lena's rumbling stomach interrupted their silent communication.

Kara smiled against the top of Lena's head. 

"You should probably get back to making whatever you were doing." Kara said pointedly.

Lena wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and sent a much happier smile back up to the reporter.

——————————

Several hours and Lena's adamant order that Kara stayed the night later, they lay, tangled up in the CEO's huge bed.

Kara was running her fingers through Lena's soft hair just the way she knew she liked it, and they lay there, simply taking each other in as if they never wanted to leave.

It was Lena who spoke up, timidly at first.

"You can... you can tell people if you want."

Kara's face went from relaxed to shocked in an instant.

"Are you," she started. "Are you sure?"

"No." Lena giggled. "But you make me feel safe, and I know that if I'm safe with you, then you must be safe yourself." 

Kara sighed in happiness.

"This means a lot to me Lee." She started. "And I was thinking of a compromise. What if we didn't explicitly tell everyone. Maybe we could just start acting like we are now as if it's normal, not telling people unless they ask sort of thing."

Lena tensed up for a moment as she thought about it.

"Would that make it easier for you?" Kara asked again.

Lena nodded.

"I think that would work." She said, a little more at ease about the entire situation.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to, and if you get uncomfortable or don't want to tell specific people, all you need to do is tell me and I'll stop, ok?"

Lena didn't reply, she just looked up at Kara with a glint in her eye.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" Kara teased.

Lena smiled widely.

"I love you, Kara Danvers."

The reporter was giddy with happiness, and she sat up slightly to tilt their heads together.

"I love you too, Lena Luthor."

And just like that their lips met in a heated kiss full of passion, and pure love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)
> 
> That was a ride 
> 
> I felt the need to reiterate Lena's problems bottling (or boxing in this case) up her feelings and closing herself off, and how Kara is the one who is able to break down the defences and pry her real self out.
> 
> Anyways
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you did make sure to follow me on twitter-  
> sxperlxthor 
> 
> I'm also on Wattpad, my user there is superrcorrps incase you prefer using that application.
> 
> If you notice any mistakes, please don't hesitate to tell me, I will not be offended.
> 
> Thanks :)
> 
> -R ❣️


	10. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited pride parade

When Lena finally gave in and told Kara she'd go, the blonde reporter was predictably ecstatic.  
Even though Lena had agreed in the middle of the night, she had to physically restrain Kara in order to stop her from getting up at 1am and making preparations.

"No Kara it's not even light out I will not allow you to ruin your sleep schedule from excitement."

The blonde pouted.

"But Lenaaaa," she whined.

"No buts, now get your ass back over here I'm cold."

Kara reluctantly shuffled back under the covers, and Lena pressed her back against the reporters front, instantly feeling the warmth return from her girlfriend.

Kara was unsuprisingly restless for most of the night, and her sleep schedule was messed up even with Lena's insistence that she stayed in bed.

————————

Once the birds began to chirp and the slightest hint of sun tipped on the horizon and shone through the curtains, Kara was out of bed in an instant.

She did, however give some consideration to the fact that Lena was still asleep, and managed to extract herself from the tangle of sheets without waking up her girlfriend.

The reporter took a long stretch, flexing her muscles and yawning violently before shoving on her slippers and walking into the kitchen to get started on what she hoped would be breakfast in bed.

Unfortunately Kara was not the best cook, and after 2 hours of trying to get the recipe right, it spontaneously burst into flames and the high pitched squealing of the smoke detector filled the air, alongside Kara's shocked scream at the hot orange mass that was supposed to be boiled eggs on toast.

The sound obviously woke Lena, who came barrelling into Kara's kitchen, still rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

She was met by the sight of broken egg shells everywhere, the reminder of Kara's many tries to cook the eggs correctly. 

The bin was overflowing with uncooked eggs, overcooked eggs, and was about to be met with the toast Kara had set on fire.

"No you dummy don't put the damn toast in there you'll set your whole fucking apartment on fire."

She grabbed the burning toast with a pair of tongues she had managed to quickly retrieve and shoved it into the sink, turning the tap on and breathing a relieved sigh.

"Maybe leave the cooking to me next time?" She asked, laughing at Kara's attempt to be helpful.

The blonde looked at the floor, dispirited.

"I wanted to do something nice for you after you agreed to come to pride with me." She said.

Lena went up to her and wrapped her arms around her waist, snuggling her head just under the other woman's chin.

"I don't need you to make me breakfast to know that you care, Kara."

"I know, I just wanted to anyway."

Lena pulled away slowly.

"Well then, how about I teach you how to cook breakfast, just as soon as we clean up..." she gestured around her, "...this."

Kara started to laugh at this. 

"Yeah we should definitely clean up before making any more mess." She said, starting to pick up the cracked eggshells she had angrily discarded after pulling the eggs out of the water too early.

"Here Kara watch," Lena said, as she gently brought the water to a boil and put the egg in. 

Kara pushed Lena in annoyance.

"I know how to put an egg into water I'm not that incompetent."

Lena snorted.

"Are you sure?" She said, earning herself another shove.

"Stop!" Lena said, laughing, "Or we'll run out of eggs and then you'll go hungry."

As if on cue, Kara's stomach rumbled in protest. She stood up in a mock salute and said "Yes ma'am." Before sitting on her hands at the counter looking like a disgraced child.

Lena cooked the eggs and the toast, before serving them neatly on a plate.

It had barely been put down on the table when Kara started, wolfing it all down in minutes.

Lena savoured hers, taking longer to eat, which made the reporter impatient.

When the CEO noticed how on edge Kara was, she slowed down further, almost eating in slow motion.

Kara groaned playfully.

"Leeeeee stop teasing." 

——————————

Lena finished the food and then went to wash up the dishes that had accumulated during Kara's experimental cooking session.

During the time it took for her to reach the sink, the reporter had mysteriously disappeared, and Lena had a suspicion it was due to the idea of cleaning up after herself.

Finishing the dishes, Lena went to dry her hands but was stopped when she noticed Kara enter the room.

"What the fuck are you wearing." She deadpanned, clearly not impressed.

Kara was a literal rainbow, covered head to toe in pride attire, almost so bright that the CEO momentarily considered fetching her sunglasses.

The blonde grinned dorkily and looked at Lena.

"Do you like it?"

Lena laughed, and then realised Kara wasn't joking.

"It uh..." she struggled on, "It certainly reflects your personality." 

That seemed to please Kara enough and she went back into her bedroom, coming back out with a pile of similar clothes, offering them out to Lena.

"You cannot seriously think I'd wear that." She said, deadly serious.

Kara was unable to hide the disappointment on her face, and a pout soon followed.

Lena often fell victim to the irresistible Danvers pout, but today was an exception.

She would not fall for it.

She wouldn't.

———————————

20 minutes later, Lena walked out of the bathroom, her face the picture of displeasure, clad in the clothes Kara had practically forced over her head.

The blonde clapped in excitement at the vision of Lena, and jumped around like a hyper 3 year old.

The CEO just stood there, irritated.

"You know I'm seriously regretting saying I'd come, I look like a unicorn vomited on me." 

"Oh stop being dramatic you look awesome, you always do." Kara replied, eyes shining.

Lena quirked a half hearted smile at the comment, and eyed herself in the mirror. 

"Please can I take the scarf off, it's throttling me." She asked hopefully.

Kara huffed, but nodded in agreement, and Lena yanked it off without hesitation.

"Thank god I thought I was going to die from lack of oxygen."

"So dramatic."

"You wouldn't have me any other way."

Kara pulled her in for a chaste kiss before replying, "No I wouldn't," and then running off to inevitably find another article of clothing she would try and force her exasperated girlfriend to wear.

——————————

Their plans were to meet Alex and her girlfriend beforehand for a meal, before going their separate ways as per Lena's request, but by the time they had left the house it was too late.

"This is your fault you know, if you hadn't have forced me into this ridiculous outfit we could have been eating with them an hour ago."

"Oh stop whining you know you love it."

In all honesty, it was sort of growing on Lena.

She knew she couldn't have turned up in full on business attire, and would have gone for something less... vibrant, but she wasn't stupid, and knew she would blend right into the crowd.

Upon arrival, Kara scanned the crowd to see if there was anyone she knew around.

Lena didn't, as she highly doubted that anyone she knew would want to approach her either way.

The crowd killed around them, it was less than 5 minutes until the parade started, and the entire central part of the city was stuffed with people.

The CEO found herself grabbing Kara's hand for safety, which shocked the reporter due to Lena's opposition to publicity.

Kara rubbed shapeless squiggles over the back of Lena's hand in an attempt to comfort her in the crowd, and she felt her relax slightly beside her.

She dipped her head to whisper Lena's ear.

"You know, it's a lot more enjoyable if you relax."

Lena shivered at the close proximity of her girlfriend, and decided to tease her back.

"There's only one thing that makes me relax." She said, raising an eyebrow.

"Is that so-" Kara started to reply, but stopped upon spotting a pride flag stall, and tugging on Lena's hand.

"Lena! We have to get one."

"Do we?" She looked at the stall.

Kara picked out the appropriate flags and payed the vendor, then wrapped hers around her neck, tying it loosely like a cape.

"Hey look Lena!" She did a weird superhero pose. "Super gay!"

Lena couldn't help but laugh at this, a genuine laugh that she couldn't hide, spilling over her frosty demeanour.

It was quickly lost, however, when a voice she barely recognised called her name.

"Lena!" They called, unnecessarily loudly.

Lena swivelled round, Kara's hand on her shoulder.

"Veronica Sinclair," she said coldly.

"Warm welcome." Veronica deadpanned, before cheering up again. "Long time no see! Bring it in." 

Lena didn't move, her hands stay snapped down by her side as Veronica hugged her tightly, much to her displeasure.

Veronica shouted something incoherently before she was thankfully swept away by the crowd, and Lena visibly relaxed.

"Who was she?" Kara asked, concerned at the effect she had had on Lena.

"An ex. Things ended explosively. She left in the middle of the night and didn't contact me for years."

"What a bitch." Kara said, the profanity shocking Lena a little and making her smile. "Who would leave someone as amazing as you."

Kara gazed down adoringly into Lena's eyes, but stepped back when a flash was brought to her attention.

Lena looked to her right, and noticed a small huddle of paparazzi grouped several metres away.

She took a deep breath and spoke.

"Do you trust me Kara."

"Always. But wha-"

Kara was cut of by Lena's lips pressing gently against hers, the CEO's arms wrapped loosely around her waist.

She smiled into the kiss, and when Lena pulled away breathlessly, she looked at her questioningly. 

"What was that for." She asked, her heartbeat thrumming incessantly in her chest.

She gestured towards the paparazzi lazily, half joking.

"Give them a show." She said.

"Oh so it's not because I'm the best girlfriend in the world and you love me."

Lena tried to keep a straight face as she replied but failed miserably.

"Yeah that too I guess."

"You've changed your tune. Are you sure you're not going to regret that?" Kara asked.

"Of course I'm going to regret it." Lena groaned at the prospect of the media uproar of their relationship status. "Wait until my mother hears I kissed a girl at a gay pride parade."

"Ah I'm not sure Lillian will enjoy that."

Kara had met Lillian precisely once, and she'd hoped that the opportunity would not arise again.

Now she was dating her daughter, the prospect of this event reoccurring seemed high.

"Yeah I'm not sure she will." Lena said.

———————————

They enjoyed the rest of the parade with minimal interference from the paparazzi or forgotten exes, meeting up with some of Kara's friends later in the evening for a drink.

Kara dropped Lena to her apartment as she had some things she needed to sort, and then went back to her own.

Kara wanted to ask Lena to move in with her, but she wasn't sure the CEO would be willing to give up her luxurious apartment in favour of Kara's messily decorated abode.

That, and she wanted to wait until the right time to do so.

Both women eventually fell asleep peacefully, dreams scattered with happiness and each other's faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this to come out (no pun intended) before pride month ended, but I guess this is ok too.
> 
> Will Veronica be back? We shall see.
> 
> I'm not sure how happy I am with this chapter and may go back and edit it later but we shall see.
> 
> If you enjoyed this make sure to follow my twitter - sxperlxthor
> 
> I'm also on AO3, my user there is superrcorrps 
> 
> If you notice any mistakes please don't hesitate to tell me, I won't be offended.
> 
> Thanks!  
> -R❣️


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The future :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niamh- pronounced ‘neev’  
> Roisin- pronounced ‘ro-sheen’

It was about a year and a half into their relationship when Lena started sneaking around and being secretive.

In the beginning Kara ignored it, her blind trust in her girlfriend overthrowing any doubts she developed.

Not that it didn't worry her, of course it did.

Their relationship had had it's bumps, as any normal relationship would, often fuelled by Lena's intense trust and abandonment issues, and sometimes by Kara's sheer obliviousness.

But they worked through it together, and were at a point where they had more faith in each other than ever before, and everyone around them could see it.

———————

Kara first noticed Lena's increasingly sneaky behaviour when Eliza, her adoptive mother, called to say Lena had left her jacket at her house.

Kara frowned, deep in thought.

They hadn't been to visit Eliza recently, which must have meant that Lena went on her own.

But why?

Kara shook her head, there must have been a valid reason for the CEO to visit, and so she pushed it to the back of her mind and decided to ask about it later.

By the time Lena had got back to their now shared apartment, (formerly Kara's) the reporter was asleep and had completely forgotten about the subject the next morning.

——————

The second time it happened she started to take more notice of it.

Kara came back into the living room from the bathroom, only to find Alex and Lena huddled close on the couch talking in hushed voices and clearly co-conspiring about something.

It continued until Kara loudly cleared her throat, and both women jumped apart to opposite ends of the sofa.

"Hey Kar, we were just Uh-" Alex started.

"Talking about what to have for lunch." Lena finished, not meeting Kara's gaze.

"And you needed to whisper for that?" Kara asked, obviously noticing that something was up.

Both women nodded furiously, trying a little too hard to convince her.

"Ok then." Kara sat down. "What did you decide on."

"Chine-"

"Thai-"

They both spoke at the same time, and then looked at each other.

"Chinese." Lena said a little more confidently, and Alex nodded. 

Kara huffed at the notion they were keeping something from her, but once again, tried to push it to the back of her mind.

Only this time she didn't forget it, and it sat in her thoughts for days after, worried that everyone knew something she didn't. 

————————-

Her fear was only reinforced by all of her friends hesitancy around her.

Their shared questioning looks and unnaturally light conversation, as if they were waiting for her to confirm something before they all spoke about it.

She let it go on for a couple of weeks before she gave in to her worry and decided to ask.

They were stood outside Kara and Lena's apartment at the end of their night out, all waiting to say their goodbyes

"What the hell are you all hiding from me?" She burst out in a sudden flush of anger, while Lena had gone inside to fetch a jacket.

The group looked around sheepishly, no one meeting her eyes for longer than a brief moment.

"It's nothing Kara." Alex said.

"Well it's clearly is. No one is being honest with me, you've all been sneaking around, Lena included. And I have had enough." She flushes with anger. "So either you're going to tell me what's going on or there's going to be some problems."

When no one answered her, she let out a brief sigh, before saying "I see how it is." And turning to go inside.

"No Kara don't-" Alex stood in front of her, preventing her from entering.

"Yeah Kara you probably shouldn't go." Kelly offered.

Kara turned around.

"Why can't I go into my own apartment?" She was immensely confused by this point, and blindsighted by her anger, so she simply pushed past Alex and opened her door, everyone else following close behind.

"Lena what the heck is-" she was stopped short by the sight of the ceo stood in the middle of their apartment, clearly in the middle of setting something up. "What is all this for?"

"I'm sorry Lena she wouldn't wait," Alex said looking at the floor.

"Don't worry Alex it's fine." Lena said softly.

Kara was beyond furious.

"Are you just going to ignore me?" She said, fists clenched.

Lena returned her attention to Kara as she swiped the bag the reporter was holding out of her hands and placed it onto the table nearby.

"This wasn't exactly how I had it planned, but apparently I'm not that sneaky," she nodded towards the group in the doorway, giggling gently. "And neither are they." 

She took Kara's hands into her own and looked down at their intertwined fingers. 

"Kara you mean the world to me. Without you I would probably still be the heard-headed, narrow-minded, closed-off business woman that I was when you met me." She looked up at Kara with slightly glassy eyes, a delicate smile painted onto her face.

The reporter, dumbfounded, opened her mouth to speak, but Lena shook her head.

"I'm getting to the point I promise, just wait a little more."

Kara nodded in response.

"The point is Kara, I love you. You brought happiness into my life where I didn't know I needed it. Whether it was as my incredibly persistent best friend, and my girlfriend, either way, you have always been the one."

Kara began to tear up, she could only predict where this was going.

Lena took a deep, shaky breath, caused by a mixture of the pure emotion and her nerves.

"And that's why I want to do this. There's nothing I want more than to spend the rest of my life with you. So please, Kara." She knelt down onto one knee, before pulling out the small velvet covered box she had hidden in her back pocket. "Marry me?"

Kara let out a sob, and took off her glasses, happy tears creating tracks down her cheeks.

She was so overcome by the gesture that she couldn't speak, and so instead she nodded as hard as she could, holding out her hand so as to allow Lena to place the ring onto her finger. 

The CEO stood up, and Kara instantly pulled her in for a deep kiss which was borderline sexual and had the group behind them protesting.

Once they had pulled away, foreheads resting against each other, Kara whispered.

"Of course I'll marry you, you dumbass."

Lena let out a low chuckle, and wiped her eyes, turning to look at the group in the doorway.

Kelly and Alex were hugging, both smiling happily.

(Alex also bore the faint reminders of tear marks, but she wouldn't admit to that.)

Winn was tearing up, and Kara went over to hug him, leaving Lena stood alone.

Alex approached her.

"Alright Luthor, that was soppy as fuck, but I promise you no matter how happy you make her, take one wrong step and I'll-" she was interrupted by Kelly placing her hands over her mouth and stopping her from continuing. 

"Ok babe I think she gets the idea."

Kelly walked her away, Alex still glaring menacingly towards the CEO.

————————-

Once everyone else was gone, all that remained was Kara and Lena, Lena and Kara.

Sat together on the sofa, unable to let each other go, far too happy to be apart for more than a minute.

"You know, you suck at lying. You'd be like the worst criminal ever." Kara said, raking her hands slowly through her fiancée's hair.

"That's a shame, I was looking forward to our life of crime." She replied, letting her head fall into the reporters lap, laughing.

"Although, to be fair, with your intelligence and my... uh..." 

"Physique?" 

"Yes! My physique, we would make a great criminal duo." Kara finished proudly.

Lena stretched out and sighed at the contact between them.

"I don't know, I like being good. It's refreshing. You know. Being away from the Luthor legacy and all that." 

Kara nodded, even though she knew she could never expect to fully understand.

"I like good you too." She said.

And that's where they stayed, too tired to transfer themselves to their bed, asleep in each others arms.

—————————-

The sweet, rich sounds of children's laughter filled the small space, echoing around the bare room and drowning out the conversations taking place next door.

"Tag! You're it!" The younger child said, finally catching up with her sibling.

The older child groaned in response, reacted quickly in order to try and catch her sister once more.

Meanwhile, in the other room, Kara and Lena stood, talking with the realtor.

They hadn't been to many properties, but upon walking into the one they were currently in, both women only had to glance at each other to know it was the one.

"So, what do you think?" The realtor asked.

Lena was breathless at the beauty of the house, and looked over at Kara, silently asking her to answer.

"We love it." She said, and the realtor beamed at them.

She went on to explain some more details about the house, but both Kara and Lena were completely sold.

It wasn't the money that mattered, nor the fancy decoration or high ceilings.

It felt like home.

And they knew it.

——————-

Once the realtor had left to give them their own time to explore the house, Kara dragged Lena into the master bedroom, pulling her in and placing her hands on her hips.

They slowly swayed in the empty room, each footstep creating a loud reverb around the room.

Lena rested her head on Kara's chest.

"It's perfect."

"I know."

Their sweet moment was cut off by the pattering of tiny feet entering the room, running circles around them.

" Girls, slow down, we don't want you to break anything."

"Sorry mommy." The youngest child replied.

"It's ok Niamh," Lena squatted down and ruffled her hair. "Just be careful." 

She gestured towards the other child.

"You too Roisin."

Roisin nodded and ran off again, dragging Niamh into another room.

————————

Both Niamh and Roisin grew up to be smart like Lena, and kind hearted like Kara.

Lena gave them the childhood she wished she had, her worries of being a bad mother were, obviously prominent, but with Kara's guidance, she learnt to be open and accepting, whilst still holding some form of discipline.

(Which Kara was NOT very good at)

Once the kids had grown up and moved out, the house did feel undeniably empty, not unlike it had when they first moved in.

But none of that mattered really, for they were happy, finally, and that was the main priority.

Because, everything else aside.

For Kara, it's Lena, and for Lena, it's Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL THEN
> 
> My first fanfiction has come to an end.
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking with me as I wrote this, it means a lot.
> 
> I chose the names of the children due to the meanings behind them.
> 
> Niamh, pronounced neev, meaning radiance, luster or brightness. In Irish mythology, Niamh was the daughter of Manannan, god of the sea - she was known as 'Niamh of the Golden Hair' and was usually depicted riding on a white horse. She was the lover of poet-hero Oisin; together they lived in Tir-na-nOg, the land of eternal youth.
> 
> Roisin, pronounced ro-sheen, meaning 'little rose,' and has been used in Ireland since the sixteenth century. When Irish patriotic poetry and song was outlawed in Ireland, Irish bands would disguise their nationalistic verses and love songs, and sing about Roisin Dubh ('Dark Rosaleen') as the poetic symbol for their country.
> 
> I will probably be starting a new one soon once I find a prompt I'm fully invested in.
> 
> For the final time here, if you notice any mistakes, please don't hesitate to tell me, I will not be offended.
> 
> Thank you :)
> 
> -R ❣️

**Author's Note:**

> I've not written fanfiction in over a year, and so this could be messy. If you notice any mishaps or spelling problems please don't hesitate to point them out, I will not be offended.  
> Of course, as I described, I did not come up with this idea.  
> This idea was inspired by coffeeshib on twitter, and I will be continuing it from here (lots of interesting stuff to come hehe)
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter and want more, follow me on twitter (sxperlxthor) and tell me what you think.  
> Thanks! 🥰
> 
> -R❣️


End file.
